El Salvador suffers from the events of an Ancient Artifact
by NewerManager223
Summary: Thanks for jesbro for letting me do this! In Central America after the events Legacy of the Ancients Artifacts-of-the-Past from jesbro (Read this First Please!) El Salvador is suffering shock of what happened after that certain magical event... What will be through the eyes of Pedro Hernades, a 16 year old teen, reaction of this event? Oneshot. 5 chapters in total estimated.
1. Chapter 1 The Change

**Thanks for Jesbro for letting me doing this! This is a specific PoV of El Salvador towards the events of the Magical Artifacts (Read it first to understand what is happening, to the end though) Its been a pleasure trying to make this story but special thanks fron jesbro and his stories for inspiration. The cover is the image of Pedro as a dragon! Im terrible at drawing but its the least I can make for cover. I don't own Jake Long, it belongs to Jeff Goode!**

 **/**

 **El Salvador, 9:40 PM La Libertad**

In El Salvador everything seemed normal, coffee planters harvesting coffe for exportation, and Pupusas stands selling those delicious goddies! But in one Night, Pedro Hernandes a 16 year old teen was finishing reading a book he thought of what to do tomorrow!

-Man! I can't way to eat at KFC tomorrow, I'm in mood for some fried chicken!-

Meanwhile after 10 minutes Pedro went to bed. He was reading another book when something happened...

-Ah, nothing better than a train book, what I will do tomo...-

A Powerful magical beam light surrounded Pedro's house and temporarily blinding him. He did not know that that beam would change his appearance and life forever...

-What the... What was that light, oh whatever it must fireworks or some thing.-

Pedro will be shock after seeing his hands..

-Wait why i have dark blue hands with Onyx colored claws? Nah it must be a dream.- When he realized it was not. (His appearance is same to Jake of S2 but with a bit less height and dark blue color instead of red, and a gray belly instead of yellow).

-What just hap... WHOA why im a lizard with a gray belly? And some wings? This is definitely not good!-

Pedro could not believe it, he was turned into a being that thought it was just fantasy or mythology, when he realized he must check is mother.

-Mother, are you okay? You would not believ... Mother!?-

His mother was also turned into a dragon, her scales where yellowish and the belly side was gray color. He of course would not want to wake her mother, she had a long day of work in her office.

-Jesucristo...- He mutterded. -Oh please tell me this is just a dream!-

-I gotta see the TV to see what is going on here!- He wen't into the dinning room to turn it on and then the news channel , after he saw this he could not believe it.

 **TCS, NEWS**

 _And now for an urgent message from our broadcast..._

 _-It seems that for some reason everyone in El Salvador has turned into beings that we can call the fake but yet mythology, Dragons. We have a reporter here._

 _-Everyone is in chaos of what is happening in here, the PNC, the CAMST everyone into dragons, we don't know what would this event meant but even myself I am a dragon.-_

 _Back at the News Building.._

 _-For everyone sake please calm down and remain put into your homes until what we can verify what caused the event and see if this "Dragon" Transformation is reversible. We hope you have a good night.-_

After hearing the news Pedro was near fainting when he accidentally picked a central dinning table with one hand, which has a heavy metal frame.

-What the? How come I can lift this table with one hand? It would take 2 men or a humongous muscular man to do that!-

He accidentaly, scratched a chain for panicking at the yard. He just broke it, like a string with a knife. He gasped.

-Whoa! This is very strange.. So that means I have more strength, sharp claws, and what else?

Pedro will soon find out what is going on soon. Lets hope our hero accepts the truth and have wonder instead of panic of his new abilities. With the rest of his country.

 ** _/_**

 ** _So what you guys think? Remember you must know im nooby at writing stories but hey i think this is a good one! Anyways special thanks Again... To the great Jesbro! Maybe ill make more chapters? If I do maybe 2 more? Please review and Fav if you like it! You must know thought I myself live in El Salvador. And that is an advantage cause I know some places here. Anyways Lets hope i get reviews this time!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Other's reaction

**Long time for the other chapter, here it is guys! Im currently at 2:39 AM on my country. So I Maybe will suck at this chapter. Another thing, this month is the 100th anniversary of the Tsar Nicholas II's Death and his family... Tragic death, but still, God save the Tsar! Enjoy this smallish chapter. A bit bad quality but hey, its at least something**

 **/**

 **/.../(this is for separating XD/**

 **La Libertad 10.50 PM, one and a half hour of what happened...**

Everyone in El Salvador had become dragons. Nothing will be the same for our Pedro. He was in the garden when he ran to see the highway right side of his colony (Colony is a group of houses that have a gate and like an apartment only residents can access it or visitors, but must give their identification. The houses are like a citadel.) But he picked a bit of duft of his garden, while trying to run to see if the highways is at chaos.

-*Sniff* Oh god thats alot of dust. *cough* *cough* Ahhh-achoo!-

He accidentaly breathed fire. He first sensed a small flame out of him but he could not believe it.

-Wait, what? Did I just breathed fire? I thought i had to had gasoline at my throat to do that! I have seen in TV programs guys that spew flames but drank a bit of alchol or a tiny portion of gasoline at his neck!-

He tried again to spew fire but he could'nt. He must figure it out how to do it. At first glance he thought he swallowed unintentionally a bit of fuel while being walking and dreaming but he was not.

-Maybe if is just like a sigh? Lets try this thing out...-

He stood clear from about a meter and tried to do it. This time he got it. Now he had discovered that he could breathe fire like a mythical dragon could.

-Woa! That is surely a hot flame! I bet I could turn on a campfire without a hitch!-

Now that he knew that other ability he wanted to see how the highway was. He thought how to get a good view of it when something came to his mind.

-Lets see.. The bridge? No. Must be a bit higher. What about if i flied there? Nah I cant fly... Wait a minute... I have a couple of wings! Don't know how they work though.

At first he tried to make a bit of force like when you strech out a body part. He focused on the area of the wings. And he was aloft.

-So cool! Now lets see the highway.-

 **/**

 **Panamericana Highway, near Libertad. 11:00 PM**

Pedro was amazed how now he can fly. He was of course worried of the other "people" that now became dragons. There was a single stopped car and everything seemed normal. Perhaps too concentrated in driving that would'nt notice.

A guy was stopping in the axuliary lane. He was driving a Honda Civic Sports (No copyright here right?) Pedro was flying silently above him.

Guy: Well, Dios, I hope my flat tire isn't too punctured. Lets get the too... Huh? Why my hand look like one's of a dinosaur? Probably my medication effect. A minor hallucination.-

He began to take out tools and suddenly realized it wasnt an effect of his medicine.

-Why I still see this lizard hands?-

He touched his own hands and it wasn't an hallucination.

-Gran Poder de Dios! My hands are dinosaur like! And I have wings too? What is happening here?!-

Pedro was worried about him but he wanted to see his reaction.

-I better get that tire replaced now!-

He got the tools but when he had to take out the bolts he did it with ease, now that he had enhanced strength.

-How come this is so easy? It would take a machine or a power screwdriver to do that!-

He took out the tire and surprisingly, he felt it lighter than before. He also was scared.

-Why the tire is light now? Oh no I mutated or something? Oh whatever I just need to seem if my family is okay..-

He inserted the spare tire. Screwed the bolts into the tires and he hit it with his lizard-like feet hard to rushing to his family.

Pedro: Poor guy... I hope my mother's reaction isn't like that.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Pedro: Everyone in El Salvador has turned into dragons. How we are going to live in this new ourselves?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. Ill try it to post it ASAP next time**


End file.
